Visita Medica
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Shun cayó enfermo, y el doctor de turno tiene el remedio para su malestar. Yaoi... si no te gusta no entres.
1. Visita Medica

Visita médica.

**Resumen: **Shun esta enfermito, y para curarlo tiene un doctor muy especial.

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación:** Romance-Humor.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Notas:**

**Fecha:** 15/02/05 de 3:30 PM a 4:20 PM.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Visita médica.**

Solo con tres suaves golpecitos, alguien se anuncio frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shun. Luego se escucho un... "Adelante" desde dentro.

Shun se encontraba recostado en su cama, a pesar de la sonrisa tímida que adornaba su carita blanca, se podía ver que en realidad no estaba muy bien, mas por el tinte rojizo que cubría el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas.

Llevaba puesto su pijama favorito, ese verde clarito de tela fina que tanto le encantaba. Y solo sus manos asomaban de las cobijas para sostener un libro frente a sus ojos.

—Buenas noches... ¿Cómo está el paciente?

—Buenas noches Doctor... disculpe la hora en...

—Por favor... si es mi trabajo.

El doctor era bastante joven... ¡Una lindura, para ser exactos! Deposito su maletín a los pies de la cama, al costado de Shun, y se acerco a este.

—Bien, veamos si tienes fiebre.

Sacudió un poco el termómetro antes de llevarlo hacia Shun. Quien se preparaba abriendo su boquita, pero no era ahí donde precisamente deseaba introducirlo, sino... que fue hacia su camisa, para desprender dos botones y así pasarlo por debajo de su brazo.

—Bien, ahora sostenlo unos minutos.

Shun asintió algo avergonzado, debe ser que no le gustan los doctores, por eso de tener que desvestirte ante ellos, mientras este hurgaba en su maletín.

—¿A ver tu temperatura...? Aja, si... no tienes mucha fiebre, así que solo te revisare para asegurarme que estés bien.

Shun volvió a asentir, eso solo significaba que de seguro lo aria desvestirse. El doctor sonrió a la cara de espanto, cuando se calzó su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre su pecho, Shun dio un leve respingo al frió del metal, luego le pidió que se sentara para poder apoyarlo en su espalda.

—Tose, por favor.

Shun obedeció.

—Tus pulmones perecen estar bien... veamos tu cuerpo en general...

Al finalizar la revisada, Shun termino fuera de la cama y solo vistiendo sus bóxers negros.

—Por lo visto todo esta bien... solo te daré una inyección como prevención.

Shun volvió a asentir sin hablar, el rubor era mucho más evidente ahora... pero no era solo vergüenza, ¿o sí? Se reclino, apoyando sus manos al borde del escritorio de su habitación.

El doctor emitió una enigmática sonrisa al descender suavemente el bóxer y limpiar la zona con el algodón embebido en alcohol.

Shun mordió sus labios.

—Maldición... creo que olvide las jeringas en el otro maletín.

Shun volteo su rostro por encima de su hombro.

—¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer, Doctor Hyoga...?

—¡Improvisar mi querido paciente!

Hyoga sonrió al tomar con ambas manos la cintura de Shun.

—De todas formas... tengo para ti algo que es mejor que una simple inyección...

Rápidamente desprendió y quito sus pantalones, quedando así con la suficiente libertad para llevar hacia afuera de su ropa interior, su latente sexo.

Shun volvió a morderse los labios, no eran horas de andar asiendo escándalos. Además prefería aquella penetración a la de una aguja hipodérmica.

—Doctor... ¡Me duele mucho!

—Shhh... Ya termino, espera solo unos minutos más...

—Aaaah...

Hyoga colapsó en fuertes espasmo contra el cuerpo de Shun, quien se dio la vuelta para enfrentar sus rostros.

El Cisne sonrió, alzando una mano para acariciar su frente, y rápidamente cambio su expresión.

—Vaya... ¡Creo que te subió la fiebre!

—No, es solo el calor...

—Puede ser, pero ya te dije que es mejor prevenir. Ven, tengo un remedio para ti, y espero que lo tomes todo...

Hyoga retrocedió hasta la cama, llevando a Shun con él, se sentó en el borde e insto a Shun a arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

—Llévatelo a la boca... ¡Y no quiero que hagas malas caras!

Shun obedeció el mandato del "Doctor" de muy mal gusto... al principio, aunque luego pareció tomarle el gusto a la "cosa".

Mientras tanto, Ikki, que estaba en la cocina asaltando la heladera, decidió ir a ver como seguía su pequeño y convaleciente hermano.

Tomo la escalera de servicio que daba al otro lado del pasillo de las habitaciones, y camino por el hasta parar en la puerta con dos enormes vasos de gaseosa. Intentando no volcarlos, hizo equilibrio para tratar de abrir la puerta.

—¡_Niisan_!

—¡Hola _Otouto_, sabía que estarías despierto!

—Sí.

—Te traje algo de tomar... ¿Como sigues de la alergia?

—¡Bien... no era nada grave!

Ikki tomo asiento en la cama y al moverse su pie dio contra algo.

—¿Y esto?... ¿De quién es este maletín?

—Es del Doctor, se lo olvido hoy a la tarde, mañana lo pasa a buscar...

—Ah... y hablando de Doctores, ¿Te receto algo para la alergia?

—Si... ¡Un remedio!

—¿Y lo tomaste todo?

—Siii...

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación de Shun. Más precisamente en el balcón.

—¡Debería ser golondrina yo, no Cisne!... ¿por qué al balcón?... ¡Además, esto me recuerda algo! ¿Pero qué?...

De repente una luz y una voz lo quita de sus rezongos.

—Hyoga que haces ahí afuera... en calzoncillos y... ¿en delantal?

Seiya lo miró extrañado.

—Ya recuerdo de donde me resulta conocida esta escena... nada Seiya, ¡Salí a tomar el fresco! Con tu permiso.

Hyoga saltó de un balcón al otro y atravesó el cuarto de Seiya como si nada.

Seiya enmarcó una ceja, y luego arqueó los hombros. Que más daba... 

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **Había olvidado a que se refería Hyoga, cuando dice que _esa_ escena se le hacía conocida… es de las anécdotas de Hyoga, Fanfic bastante viejo llamado 'Mi diario'.


	2. Extra

Visita médica.

**Notas:** Corrigiendo el viejo fic, se me ocurrió esto… no es mucho pero me parece lindo.

**Fecha:** 13/10/12.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Visita médica.**

**Extra.**

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de pereza. No era para nada raro el despertar en un ambiente tan blanco y aséptico como el que tenía a su alrededor. Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado en un hospital.

—Veo que despertó, señor Kido. —La suave y dulce voz hubiera causado otras tantas sensaciones placenteras, si tan solo hubiese omitido su apellido de adopción.

—Sí, eso parece.

Los labios, se ensancharon en una sonrisa perfecta, cuando vio el delgado y perfecto cuerpo de la enfermera atravesar la puerta.

—¿Listo para su baño, señor Kido?

La mano blanca y delicada apretó entre sus dedos la blanda esponja, haciendo que la espuma resbalase por su muñeca.

—Si me lo das tú. —El rubio sonrió, acomodándose en la cama, no sin sentir algún dolor al moverse.

Abrió la camisa del pijama, mientras el cuerpo sensual se le acercaba con lentitud. La falda ajustada llegaba justo a la mitad de sus muslo, dejándole a la imaginación el resto de lo que parecían ser una piernas de ensueño.

El tajo a un lado de la tela clara, le permitía una reducida movilidad mientras subía a la cama, dejando que la prenda se deslizara más arriba.

—No se mueva Señor Kido… No quiero que se lastime. —La voz murmuro contra su oído, mientras comenzaba a pasar la esponja húmeda sobre el cuerpo definido, lentamente, describiendo círculos sobre los grandes músculos pectorales.

El rubio no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, mientras observaba la manera en que la enfermera lo devoraba con la vista. La cual no era muy diferente a la forma en que él detallaba el escote abierto, mostrándole la piel pálida.

La esponja fue cada vez más abajo, sin dejar de describir sus círculos, esparciendo espuma por toda la piel; mientras las manos blancas bajaban el pantalón.

—Señor Kido. —Murmuro, en un todo fingidamente sorprendido. La erección despunto orgullosamente erguida al terminar de quitar su ropa interior.

—Solamente Hyoga… por favor. —Sonrió de manera seductora, mientras sus manos iban hacia los muslos, presionándolos con sus pulgares, marcando la piel clara. —Sigue con tu trabajo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron, y la sonrisa se ensancho mientras pasaba su lengua por sobre sus labios. Era una invitación que no pensaba dejar pasar. Se irguió sobre la cama, con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Hyoga, se soltó el cabello como primer movimiento, luego bajo sus manos hacia la pequeña camisa que componía su atuendo desprendiendo uno a uno los botones.

—Entonces relájese… señor Hyoga.

Desvió su vista por solo un segundo, solo para asegurarse de que si había puesto el seguro luego de entrar, para volver a prestar su atención completa a una erección que comenzaba a parecer dolorosa.

Tuvo que acabar de subir la falda, dejando ver el fino trabajo de su ropa interior, para poder terminar de agacharse sobre el cuerpo en la cama.

Lamio con cuidado la piel tersa, viendo y sintiendo como todo el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremecía por completo. Dejo que sus labios presionaran el glande hacia abajo con cuidado, antes de posar su dedo índice en la punta del miembro.

—No creo que dures mucho… —La voz se oyó alegre, mientras presionaba la base del pene.

Los ojos celestes se elevaron, haciendo el esfuerzo de ver a pesar de que el placer nublaba su vista.

—Por favor Shun… por favor. —Hyoga suplico, con sus puños fuertemente apretados a las sabanas.

Shun bufo algo descontento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no con Hyoga de esa manera. Negó antes de volver a llevarse aquel pedazo de carne palpitante a la boca, no era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, pero a Hyoga lo ponía en éxtasis… estaría bien por ahora.

—Oh, si… Shun.

Lo hizo callar algunas veces, en lo que parecía elevar su voz más de la cuenta, y no podían atraer a nadie, o pasarían la vergüenza más grande de sus vidas.

—Lo siento… —Murmuro el rubio cuando Shun lo enfrento, limpiándose los labios y alrededores con el dorso de la mano. —Me deje llevar.

—Yo también me dejare llevar esta noche. —Shun sonrió de manera lubrica mientras se bajaba de Hyoga y de la cama, no sin arreglarse la falda para que quedara nuevamente en su posición normal.

Lo único que no había encontrado para completar su atuendo eran unos zapatos que le entraran, pero estaba satisfecho con su hallazgo.

—Mientras te pongas otra vez esa falda. —Hyoga sonrió, viendo la hermosa redondez que la tela blanca resaltaba en las nalgas de Shun.

—No, para esta noche tengo otro… más interesante. —Shun reprimió la risa, sabiendo que las esposas tal vez no serian del todo el agrado de Hyoga, al menos no si él era quien las tendría puestas.

Se vistió en frente del rubio, sabiendo que los ojos celestes no se alejaban de su cuerpo. Hyoga también se vistió dejando el pijama sobre la cama. Habían ido demasiado lejos, por solo una fantasía, no importa que hubieran sabido aprovechar la visita de control de Hyoga al traumatólogo luego de la fractura de su pie.

Aun andaba con una muleta, aunque mientras estaba en la mansión rara vez la necesitaba, o era Shun quien lo ayudaba a trasladarse de un lado al otro.

Cerraron la puerta luego de salir, Shun colgó la mochila sobre su hombro, donde la ropa de ambos estaba guardada.

—La próxima vez, consigue ese sombrerito con la crus roja en el… era lo único que te faltaba.

—La próxima vez… conseguiré un enema, Hyoga-chan. —Shun rio de la cara del Cisne, mientras le abría la puerta del vidrio del frente de la clínica.

Unas enfermeras los saludaron presurosas, coqueteándoles, y ellos contestaron cortésmente…

—Y con una falda más corta… —Murmuro Hyoga contra el oído de Shun, apretando el trasero firme de su compañero, sin temor de quien pudiera verlos.

—Ya podemos ir a casa Takeru.

Shun le informo al chofer que estuvo esperándolos mientras los 'atendían', sonriendo… sabía que su representación tendría ese efecto, así que lo disfrutaría todo lo que durara.

**Fin del Extra.**

**Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho para decir, solo que le estoy perdiendo el ritmo a los lemon, lo siento.


End file.
